Any port in a storm
by JA Baker
Summary: Sequel to Meeting of like minds: On the run after killing Drake, Blade, Whistler and King go to the only people who may be able to help them…


**Any port in a storm**

"Where the hell are we?" King asked as he looked out the window.

"Montana." Blade killed the engine, "Former missile silo that was sold off at the end of the Cold War and converted."

"And why are we here?" Whistler asked, switching off her MP3 player, "There isn't a Nightstalker cell within a hundred miles."

"That's the point." The Day Walker got out of the car and stood in front of the huge metal gates, "I know the people who own his place: they may be willing to help us hide from the authorities."

"Why would they…" King stopped mid sentence as a dozen red laser dots appeared on their clothes from every angle, "Oh shit!"

"Relax." Blade turned to the darkness, "I'm here to talk." The CCTV camera on top of the gate turned to face him and zoomed in. He looked right into it, "It's important."

The red targeting lights disappeared as the gates opened silently.

"Let's go." Blade started to walk, "Leave the car."

* * *

The metal staircase shook as three of them made their way down. 

"Who lives down here?" King asked, "Batman?"

"People I once helped." Blade stopped in his tracks, "Things are, complicated. So no matter what happens, no one does anything unless I do it first, you got that?"

King and Whistler nodded as a door opened at the bottom of the stairs.

Blade stepped through first, looking around the room on the other side: a large natural cavern had been converted into an underground garden, lit by lights that had been filtered to screen out certain parts of the UV spectrum.

"I like what you've done with the place." The Day Walker smiled, "Very nice."

"What do you want?" A tall man with shoulder length dark hair walked towards them.

"Things change…"

"Yes, you're little battle with Drake. Congratulations: your attempt to exterminate a third of the Vampire population in North America."

"A third?" Whistler looked shocked, "Day Star should kill them all."

"Then I must be a bad dream." A voice called from a catwalk suspended across the room 10-feet up. King and Whistler looked up to see a slender looking woman holding a pair of hand guns pointed at their heads, "Boo."

"What the fuck?" King went for his gun, but Blade grabbed his hand, "What?"

"What part of 'no one does anything unless I do it first' didn't you understand?" The Day Walker asked, "Meet Michael and Selene Corvin." He let the other mans hand go and turned to the man standing in the middle of the garden, "This is Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King."

"That doesn't answer my question." Michael took a step forward, "What are you doing here? The deal was you keep out of our way, I keep the local Lycan from acting up."

"Lycan?" King shook his head, "You're a Lycan? Living with a Vampire?"

"No, I'm a guy living with his wife." Michael answered sarcastically, "I'm a Lycan/ Vampire/Human hybrid."

"You should be dead." Whistler shook her head in disbelief, "You should both be dead."

"Walk this way." Michael turned and started to lead the way through the garden, "Yourcould kill every vampire in this hemisphere belonging to Drake's line. But there are at least two other bloodlines, including the Line of Alexander Corvinus, a Hungarian warlord who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century, just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. He alone survived: his body was able to somehow change the disease, mould it to his benefit. He became one of the first true immortals. And years later, he fathered at least three children, who inherited the same trait."

"One of the children was bitten by a bat that had fed off of a Vampire, and was turned into a Vampire." Blade took up the explanation, "Another was bitten by a rabid wolf, and became the scion of the Lycan race. The third remained human, mortal."

"I'm a direct descendent of the third son of Corvinus." Michael sat in front of a high-end PC, "My DNA contains the pure strain of the virus. I was bitten by Lucian, the most powerful leader of the Lycan Clans ever, and was thus turned into a Lycan."

"He was shot with a silver-nitrate bullet by a Vampire named Kraven." Selene appeared out of nowhere, "It would have killed him, had I not bitten him, adding the Vampire strain of the virus to his blood."

"I've heard of the Line of Corvinus." Whistler nodded, "They are supposed to be obsessed with the purity of the line."

"I noticed." Michael was busy working on his computer, "I had a little argument with a Vampire named Viktor, the oldest in the Line of Corvinus. He was something in the region of a thousand years old."

"You managed to kill a Vampire that old?" King whistled, "I'm impressed."

"I didn't kill him, I only fought him to a standstill." Michael turned round, "Selene is the one who killed him."

"A gutsy move, considering the Line of Corvinus and the United Coven is now dedicated to killing the two of them." Blade sat down, "So, can we crash here or what?"

"You can stay, in exchange for a blood sample." Michael looked at the human/vampire hybrid, "I need it for my research."

"What research?" King asked.

"The antidote you use to 'cure' vampires only works on those that are members of Drake's line. I want to find a way to adjust it to work on members of the Line of Corvinus." Michael pulled up a 3D representation of a DNA strand on his computer, "I've already found a way to remove the Lycan virus from my system, but that would just turn me into a vampire."

"We want to find a way to turn us both back into humans." Selene stood behind her husband, "I'm tired of immortality and the vampire/Lycan war. I want out before we start a family."

"You really think the United Covens will just let you go?" Blade chuckled, "You've got another think coming."

"Oh really?" Michael walked over to a large safe and pressed his hand against the fingerprint scanner. The door clicked open with a hiss, revealing row after row of test tubes, "Meet Son of Day Star."

"Where did you get that?" Whistler asked, leaning closer.

"I have my ways." Michael slammed the door shut, "The Lycans are obsessed with anything that can kill Vampires. Some of them were able to infiltrate a Nightstalker cell long enough to get me a sample of the original virus. This version is inactive, safe: the last thing I wanted to do is kill Selene by accidentally dropping a test-tube. This is our ultimate deterrent: a strain of Day Star tailored to attack only members of the Line of Corvinus. They come after us, I give this to the Lycans, and it's game-over."

"Even if it kills your wife?" King blinked, "Kind of drastic, don't you think?"

"Try not to talk, it just proves how stupid you are." Selene smiled as she stood behind her husband and rested her arm around his shoulders, "I've been vaccinated."

"You created a vaccine to Day Star?" Blade looked ready to explode.

"Once sample, all of which has been used." Michael smiled, "I destroyed all my notes and the equipment I used: we needed some precautions against an accidental release of a live virus." He laughed, "Don't worry: as soon as I find a way to cure us, you'll have your doomsday weapon, free of charge."

"You better not double cross us." Blade took a deep breath, "This is getting way to complicated."

**The End?**

_Maybe I'll write more after Underworld 2 comes out…_


End file.
